


Espejito, espejito

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarrython, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Espejito, espejito

La habitación estaba llena de espejos a los lados, arriba y abajo. Era como estar dentro de un caleidoscopio, uno que no tenías realmente idea de qué tan grande era, era imposible hacerte una idea del tamaño del lugar con todos esos espejos.

Tu mirada viajó de un lado a otro, miles de ojos grises en el lugar. Y también de ojos verdes.

¿Verdes?

Potter, claro.

Paseaste tus ojos por el lugar, y viste el cuerpo de Harry en cada ángulo posible. Te detuviste en su trasero, expectante, en sus brazos fuertes y los huesos de la clavícula que sabías eran salados.

Estabas de espaldas a Harry, quieto, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, y aparentemente él esperaba lo mismo de ti, porque clavó su mirada en el reflejo de la tuya, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió despectivo.

Ah esa sonrisa, cómo la odiabas. Lucía tan jodidamente bien en él, tan bien que te daban ganas de borrársela a golpes, o a base de gemidos. Así que te giraste violentamente, avanzaste algo enojado y lo empujaste contra el espejo. Él sólo te miró con suficiencia, y la sonrisa no había cambiado ni un poco.

Lo besaste agresivamente y te deshiciste con rapidez de sus pantalones. Sin darle oportunidad a moverse, lo pegaste aún más al espejo, oíste cómo se quejó, y te arrodillaste frente a él. Viste el reflejo de la erección de Harry en toda la habitación antes de meterla a tu boca y empezar a chupársela.

Las manos de Harry se enterraron en tu cabello y te impusieron un ritmo que no te costó seguir. Te podías imaginar el rostro de Harry, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose los labios y respirando con dificultad. Por Merlín que no te querías perder de eso visto desde todos los ángulos posibles, así que te separaste un poco, reemplazando tu boca con las manos, lo observaste fruncir el ceño y luego poner esa cara otra vez.

Ver a Potter desde todos los ángulos era algo jodidamente sexy, no esperabas que su gesto cambiara tanto al verlo de frente o de lado. Pero no pudiste seguir contemplándolo, te hubiera gustado y bien podrías haberte venido sólo con verlo, porque Harry empujó tu cabeza contra su erección de nuevo, y no te pudiste resistir.

Veías a Potter en tu mente, abriendo los ojos, viendo su reflejo en toda la habitación, viéndose morder el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Podías imaginarlo enfrentando a esa mirada oscura, ésa en donde el verde había casi desaparecido y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Lo imaginaste viéndote a ti, de espaldas, de perfil, de frente, poniendo esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto odiabas y…

Y entonces Harry se vino de pronto, ahogando un grito. No pasó ni un minuto cuando los jadeos que aún soltaba hicieron que tú mismo te corrieras en tus pantalones.

Una habitación llena de espejos, vaya que podías encontrarle varias utilidades.


End file.
